


In the Cracks of Time and Space

by EmoWithALaptop



Series: The Girl of Time and Space [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Allura is still alive, Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Gay Keith (Voltron), Gender-Neutral Pronouns for Pidge | Katie Holt, Keith wasn't in the time vortex thing for 2 years, Klance daughter - Freeform, Main character - OC, Might add more tags later, Post Season 7, Shiro's new arm looks like his galra one, Tell me if this is trash, They Still Have The Castle, Time Travel, even worse at life, everyone has kids, i am bad at writing, just 2 months, pre season 8, some canon divergence, sorry I am salty about that. I don't like that it floats, these tags probably suck, they're back out in space
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-07
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-09-13 09:06:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16889640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmoWithALaptop/pseuds/EmoWithALaptop
Summary: This is going to be pain and torture and pure love and fluff, and maybe some smut later.  These are going to be little stories that I write in between chapters that I write for my other story.  It is a lot of Klance but there are other ships too.  I hope you like this.





	1. The First 'I love you'

“What is going on?! What are you doing?! WHY?!” 

This was all that Violet could here as she walk away towards her sworn enemy, Lanton, son of Lotor. As soon as she got 4 feet in front of Lanton she was quickly handcuffed and turned to face her friends. There were only two people that she could make eye contact with, Tano and Kate. Her best friend and her crush. ‘It’s now or never,’ she thought ‘This is the last time I am ever going to see them. Don’t fuck it up!’ 

“Tano, take care of the others,” Violet turned here head to the girl that she loved for 1 ½ years now. She looked into Kate teary eyes and was all but confused ‘Why is she crying?’. Violet suddenly had the had the overwhelming desire to run up and give her a hug, whisper in her ear that everything would be fine. But Violet couldn’t do that, she had to worry about the others. Uncle Hunk’s arm was still hurt and this was the only way to get Tano back. Violet turned her head back the teary eyed girls she loved and could only think of one thing to say, “I love you.”

She must have said it out loud because within a half of a second she saw Kate’s eyes go wide and then quickly move to shoot a death glare at Lanton. “I’ll kill you! I’ll fucking kill you!” Kate shouted as she lunged at Lanton, her bayard shifting into a spear as it flew threw the air.

“No!” Violet instinctively jerked forward to protect Kate.

Before Kate could get a half a foot away from the she was tackled by Marco. “What? Marco let me go!” Kate shouted, now struggling against the slightly younger boy.

“No! We can’t do this today! Not now!” Marco said as he tried to calm the panicking 15 year old in his arms.

Violet now starred in horror as she watched the girl she loved struggle to come save her. Soon she couldn’t take it anymore. “Kate, stop!” This cause the screaming girl to pause and turn her head. “We can’t do this now. Go back to the ship and take care of Red.” Violet said in an attempt to calm her Green Paladin. Her only response was a slight nod. Violet turned her head to face Lanton. 

“I will make you beg for Hell you bastard. I will make pray for Death for ever making her cry.”

“We will see who is the one begging for Death in the end.” Lanton said, a wicked grin stretched across his face.

Violet just glared at him as she heard the team dragging Kate back to the Castle. The last words she heard were those of Kate. 

“I love you, too.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> SEASON 8 KILLED ME. Here is my revenge.

“How about we play Truth or Dare?” Lance asked as he plopped down next to Hunk.

“How ‘bout we don’t,” Keith said with a blank expression on his face.

“What are you scared of losing?” Lance taunted.

“How can you lose at truth or dare?” Keith asked annoyed.

“How can you win at truth or dare?” Lance replied as if this was just common knowledge the Keith had somehow missed.

Keith just looked in bewilderment at the boy sitting across from him that now had a smug look on his face as if he had just won a thousand arm wrestles. “Fine, we will play truth or dare.” Keith sighed as Lance threw his hands up in victory.

“Ok, ok, ok!” Lance said excitedly. His eyes scanned the room where everyone but Krolia, Coran and Romelle was playing. “Hmm, Pidge!” Lance finally decided, “Truth or Dare!”

“Dare.” Pidge said flatly without missing a beat.

“Hmm,” Lance thought for a moment before he turned to Hunk and whispered “What should I ask?”

Hunk thought hard for a moment and whispered back something barely audible, he and Lance then continued to snicker for a few seconds. Lance then turned to Pidge and then said, “Out of the 6 of us who would you kiss, and kiss them.” Lance said with an ever growing smile on his face.

“I-. I hate you.” Pidge said quickly before getting up and pecking Allura on the cheek. Everyone but Lance, Hunk and Shiro just stared in shock at what had just happened.

“WTF,” Keith nearly shouted.

“Yes, I get it I am not straight, big surprise!” said Pidge sarcastically.

“Matt owes me $10.” said Shiro flatly.

“I am going to kill him for losing a bet like that.” Pidge said scouling.

“Am I the only one that did not know?!” Keith shouted this time, still bewildered at what he had just seen.

“Man, Keith. Your gaydar is really off point lately. First you thought Lance was straight, now you thought that Pidge was straight too,” Shiro chimed.

Suddenly Keith’s face went redder than a tomato. “Whatever,” he mumble in true emo fashion.

“Anyway, my turn!” Pidge said enthusiastically, as if nothing ever happened. “Shiro!” they finally decided.

“Truth.” Shiro responded. 

“What happened between you and Adam back on Earth?” Pidge asked a smirk on her face.

Shocked by the question Shiro’s face went red, “Why me?” he asked to himself, “I don’t think you are old enough to know that.” he finally answered.

This answer caused quite a few snickers throughout the room. 

“My turn, I guess.” Shiro said to continue the game. “Keith.”

“Quiznak,” Keith muttered under his breath. “Truth” he muttered hesitantly.

“Pussy,” Pidge muttered.

“Gremlin,” Keith answer.

“Do you have a crush in this room?” Shiro asked knowingly, ignoring the impulse to tell Pidge to watch their language. 

Keith answered Shiro with a steely glare “Yes,” he muttered.

Lance’s eyes suddenly lit up a little before he realized that everyone could see him.

“Ok, Lance since you started this, truth or dare?” Keith asked.

“Dare.” Lance answered with a smirk.

“Go make us all some drinks,” keith said after a moment.

“How much alcohol?” Lance asked as he got up.

“None,” answered Shiro. Everyone turned their heads to Shiro with a look that said ‘shut TF up’. “You’re all under age.” Shiro said as an answer to their heads.

“Fine,” Keith said. However, just before Lance could turn away he winked. Lance gave a slight nod in answer.

5 minutes Lance came back out with drinks for everyone, 4 of them having something extra in them. He handed the non-alcoholic ones to Shiro and Allura, and the other 4 to the others and himself. As Pidge sipped from their drink they smiled into his cup.

“Shall we continue?” Shiro asked after he took a sip from his own cup, seeming satisfied with it’s lack of alcohol. This caused everyone with the alcoholic cups to smile.

Quickly before Shiro could question their collective smile Lance turned to Allura and asked, “Truth or Dare?”

Allura thought for a moment “Dare.”

Suddenly Lance got a wicked idea. “I dare you to kiss Shiro.” he said smugly.

Shiro and Allura both got a look on their faces that was a mix of confusion and embarrassment. “You know I am gay, right?” Shiro asked very bluntly and suddenly.

“No, duh.” Lance said.

Allura sighed and leaned over to peck Shiro quickly on the cheek. As she was returning to her spot she turned to Hunk and asked “Truth or Dare?”

“Truth,” Hunk answered decidingly.

“Are you and Shay dating now?” Allura asked.

“Yes,” Hunk answered, barely audible with a blush creeping up on his cheeks.

“Awww.” said Lance, Keith and Pidge.

“Ok, time for revenge.” Hunk said turning to Keith, “Truth or Dare?” he asked with a wicked Hunk version of a grin.

After a long moment Keith finally said “Dare, I ain’t scared.”

Hunk suddenly got a very scary grin and Keith immediately regretted his decision. “I dare you to kiss Lance.” Hunk said evilly.

Keith immediately blushed and Lance immediately said “No way dude.”

“Wow, you really hate me that much.” Keith joked as a way of hiding his hurt feelings.

“No, of course I don’t hate you.” Lance jumped to say, “It’s just weird.” he scrambled to make an excuse.

“Really?” Keith asked hopefully.

“Of course,” Lance answered, a tender look on his face as he smiled at Keith.

“Just kiss already!” Pidge suddenly shouted, tired of waiting.

“Fine,” Keith said as he uncrossed his arms and crawled over to Lance. However, just before his lips met Lance’s he whispered, “I love you.” It was far too quiet for anyone else to have heard.

Still in complete shock of what happened, Lance could only think of one thing to do as Keith started to pull away. “I love you, too.” he whispered before he could stop himself.

Keith’s eyes went wide for a half a second and he paused his movements, but just as quickly as he stopped he started to move back to his spot next to Shiro.

The game continued on for an hour after Hunk’s dare and as everyone was starting to look sleepy Shiro said, “Ok, I am going to go hit the hay. I am about to fall over.”

“I think I am going to quit while I am ahead as well,” Keith agreed.

“Me too,” said Lance, who was stretching as he started to stand up.

“Fine,” Sighed Pidge.

As everyone left to their own respective sides of the castle Lance pulled Keith aside once they approached their rooms. He quickly spinned Keith around so that Keith’s back was up against the wall, and started to kiss him. Keith did not hesitate to return the gesture. After a minute stuck in that spot Lance asked, “Why don’t spend the night in my room?”

“Ok,” Keith answered breathlessly. 

And with that the two boy snuck off to Lance’s room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I posted this on my main fan-fic as well because this took a while to write due to school stuff.


End file.
